


Niezrównany sukinsyn (L'incomparable salopard)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: About to Die, Agony, Bastard Jim, Creepy Moriarty, Dammit Jim, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Injured Sebastian, Injury, Insults, Jim is a Little Shit, Laughter, Long-Suffering Sebastian, M/M, Major Character Injury, Poison, Poisoned Sebastian, Poisoning, Poor Sebastian, Serious Injuries, Suffering, Suffering Sebastian, Translation, die - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Moran zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Moriarty przewyższa go intelektualnie, ale to nie powstrzymuje go przed zachowywaniem się jak żółtodziób.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'incomparable salopard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743843) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



> Dziękuję Wam za wszystkie kudosy, komentarze tutaj i na Twitterze, to naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy i bardzo motywuje do dalszego tłumaczenia :D Jeśli macie czas na 2 dodatkowe kliknięcia, to, proszę, zostawiajcie też kudosy pod tekstami oryginalnymi, które zawsze są podlinkowane. Jestem pewna, że autorka bardzo się ucieszy :3

Jim był idealnym ucieleśnieniem zbrodni, tak samo, jak był szaleńcem pierwszej klasy. Takim, który namawia was do wzięcia trucizny bez ostrzeżenia, czym ona tak naprawdę jest, tylko po to, żeby w ostatnim momencie roześmiać się wam prosto w twarz!

Sebastian klął pod żmijowym spojrzeniem Moriarty’ego. Umierał jak palant! Ale tylko nieliczne osoby pozostawały przy życiu, kiedy obraziły Jima.

\- Nie możesz jeszcze umrzeć. Jesteś mi potrzebny.

Nawet jeśli Moriarty pielęgnował go bez uczucia, to Moran i tak czuł, jak robi mu się ciepło na sercu. Sebastian był świadom, jakim był głupkiem! Jim chichotał! Moriarty _naprawdę_ był **całkowicie** obłąkany!


End file.
